


После мира

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Independence Day: Resurgence (2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им следовало бы поговорить. Давно следовало. Но получилось только после...</p>
            </blockquote>





	После мира

В раздевалку шум празднования почти не долетал, это было самым большим её плюсом сразу после безлюдности. Дилан открыл шкафчик, снова наткнулся взглядом на фото родителей и захлопнул дверцу с такой силой, что, кажется, должны были услышать наверху. Но там всем было не до его эмоций. Ему самому было не до них, откровенно говоря. Но из собственной головы уйти сложнее, чем от толпы пьяных бойцов. Вся эта буйная радость там, наверху, поздравления, улыбки, восхищение — всё это казалось таким... далёким. Таким неправильными. Дилан просто не мог заставить себя радоваться на земле. Не получалось, как ни старался. Он, кажется, давно разучился это делать, но раньше была мама и он радовала ради неё. А сейчас никого не осталось.  
Дилан рухнул на скамейку и обхватил голову руками. Когда они с Джейком пилотировали угнанный инопланетный истребитель, когда отстреливались от пришельцев, когда завалили чёртову королеву... нет, ещё раньше, на Луне, когда он увидел Джейка живьём первый раз за год... вот тогда Дилан радовался. Полёту, побегу, победе, даже чёртовой долгожданной возможности съездить, наконец, Джейку по морде. Но сейчас просто не мог.  
Дилан зажмурился.  
Хотелось выть и лезть на стену.  
И дело было не в смерти мамы, как бы болезненно и остро она ни ощущалась. Дело было не в том виртуальном полном одиночестве, которое маячило в ближайшем будущем — без семьи, без друзей, без дома, разрушенного со всем Восточным побережьем. Дело было в Джейке. И Патт. В Джейке и Патт, если точнее. В том, что они были вместе, а Дилан остался за бортом.  
Перед глазами снова встала картина поцелуя его бывшего лучшего друга и подруги, и Дилан зарычал. Тихо, гортанно. Стискивая пальцы на висках до боли.  
И дёрнулся от прикосновения к плечу.  
— Хей.  
Джейк. Чёртов Джейк Моррисон — кошмар всей жизни Дилана — стоял рядом и смотрел с таким видом, будто бы и вправду беспокоился.  
— Эй, герой, тебя все потеряли наверху. Ты пропускаешь отличную вечеринку, — от Джейка несло алкоголем, но взгляд был сосредоточенный и ясный. Дилан сдержал желание вскочить и снова съездить ему по морде. Во-первых, одного раза было достаточно, во-вторых, они помирились вроде бы, а в-третьих... Дилан не был уверен, что на этом остановится.  
Джейк протянул ему бутылку виски и вообще, кажется, всё это время что-то говорил. Дилан не знал, что именно, — в ушах шумело. Попытка сосредоточиться на губах Джейка, чтобы прочесть по ним, что он там опять несёт, была откровенно плохой идеей. Отвратительной даже.  
Дилан подскочил, выхватил протянутую бутылку и отхлебнул прямо из горла. Виски обжег гортань и комом плюхнулся в желудок. Жест явно требовал повторения. Дилан запрокинул голову и отхлебнул ещё. И ещё.  
— Так ты всё один выхлебаешь, — хмыкнул Джейк где-то совсем рядом и попытался отобрать бутылку.  
Дилан хищно улыбнулся своим мыслям и вытянул руку вверх, точно дразня и предлагая отобрать у него выпивку. Джейк повёлся, сделав шаг вперёд, и они оказались нос к носу. Что страшнее, они оказались глаза в глаза. И Дилан знал только один способ бороться со своим страхом, который унаследовал, наверное, генетически, от отца, — идти навстречу своим страхам. Он вдохнул и поцеловал Джейка. Отчаянно, вкладывая весь тот вал эмоций, что разъедал его изнутри эти несколько дней, с самой встречи на Луне.  
Джейк на вкус был как виски и клубничная жвачка. И самую малость — как электрический разряд. Но этой малости было достаточно, чтобы Дилан потерял голову. Достаточно, чтобы он не отстранился сразу. Достаточно, чтобы дать Джейку время ответить. Вцепиться пальцами в шею Дилана, провести языком по его губам, слегка прикусить. И только потом разорвать поцелуй, уткнуться лоб в лоб и посмотреть в глаза. Дилан забыл как дышать. Дилан забыл всё. Потому что оно было неважно. Потому что Джейк, черты бы его побрал, Моррисон смотрел на него своими невозможными глазами. Смотрел так, будто готов был сожрать, проглотить всего целиком. Будто давно об этом мечтал. Может и мечтал, мир Дилана слишком давно схлопнулся в одну точку, занимаемый только мамой из всех людей, чтобы...  
Джейк не дал ему додумать, фыркнул недовольно, обдавая запахом виски и клубничной жвачки, и поцеловал. Жадно, почти больно вцепляясь пальцами в шею, второй рукой вцепляясь в замок комбинезона так, что тот едва не вылетел с мясом. Дилану было плевать. И на замок, и на всё на свете. Что угодно, только бы Джейк не останавливался. Что угодно. Лёгкие горели от недостатка воздуха, когда Джейк отпустил его. Почти. Он всё ещё удерживал Дилана за шею, второй рукой всё же отобрал бутылку, жадно приложился к горлышку, запрокидывая голову, точно подставляясь. Невозможно было устоять. Дилан потянулся сам, притянул его ближе, губами чувствуя каждый глоток. Хотелось вцепиться зубами в доверчиво подставленное горло, хотелось заставить почувствовать всё то, что чувствовал сам Дилан.  
Он справился с комбинезоном Джейка гораздо быстрее, расстегнул, сдёрнул с плеч, уткнулся носом в ключицу над краем майки, глубоко вдыхая.  
Дилан понятия не имел, что делает, зачем. Это было похоже на полёт. На бой. И не похоже ни на что во всей его жизни. Ярко, круче любого фейерверка.  
Джейк потянул его вверх, снова целуя, щедро делясь виски и собственным вкусом. Так было лучше. Несравнимо.  
Он снова перехватил инициативу, потянул вверх майку, провёл руками по обнажившейся коже — раскрытой ладонью, точно стараясь почувствовать всего Джейка. Тот выдохнул резко, сквозь зубы, где-то совсем рядом что-то разбилось со стеклянным звоном. Дилану было плевать. Он чувствовал Джейка, его дыхание, его жар, его возбуждение. Собственная одежда мешалась. Хотелось больше, хотелось кожа к коже. Хотелось ощутить всего Джейка и забрать его себе. Хотелось, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось.  
Плюсом полевой формы было не только то, что её можно почти мгновенно надеть, снималась она так же быстро, особенно если попрактиковаться. Не то чтобы у Дилана было много практики — он так старался догнать и перегнать героический призрак отца, что на подобные глупости времени почти не оставалось.  
Зато Джейк, чёртов талантливый засранец, мог выбраться из комбинезона не только сам, но и помочь Дилану. И перехватить инициативу.  
Дверца шкафа под лопатками звонко лязгнула, когда Дилан приложился об неё спиной, отступив под напором Джейка. Металл холодил лопатки, делая ощущения ещё контрастней и резче. Дилан едва не взвыл, когда Джейк провёл ладонью по его члену. Хотелось зажмуриться, сосредоточив всё внимание на этом прикосновении, но невозможно было оторваться. Джейк смотрел глаза в глаза, и Дилану срывало крышу окончательно от этого взгляда. От собственного отражения в расширенных зрачках, от всего того, что было за этим отражением. Почти триумф, смех, жажда, желание. Дилан вцепился в плечи Джейаа, чувствуя, что ещё немного и просто не сможет удержаться на ногах. Заниматься подобным с Джейком в раздевалке было ужасной идеей. Гениальной. Лучшей идеей, которая приходила Дилану в голову когда-либо. Джейк делал с ним что-то невероятное. Джейк был чем-то невероятным. И это было правильно. Дилан застонал от одной только мысли о том, что его можно коснуться. Попытался повторить жест Джейка, но тот свободной рукой перехватил руку Дилана и вместо этого чуть сдвинулся, обхватывая оба члена. Дилан едва не заискрил как оборванная проводка и потянул Джейка ближе, втягивая в новый поцелуй.  
Это было похоже на самый мокрый, самый возбуждающий подростковый сон. Только происходило на самом деле. Джейк застонал в его губы, кончая, и Дилана следом накрыл самый оглушительный оргазм. Кажется, на пару секунд он выключился из реальности.  
Во всяком случае, когда Дилану удалось снова открыть глаза, Джейк не стоял рядом с ним. Сидел на скамейке, слегка откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. И выглядел при этом таким довольным и неприлично растрёпанным, что невозможно оторвать взгляд. Дилан всегда знал, что Джейк красивый, но никогда об этом не думал. В голову не приходило. И тем более не приходило, что Джейк может быть таким. Наверное, единственным человеком, видевшим его вот так, была Пат...  
Дилан мысленно чертыхнулся и с усилием поборол желание трусливо сбежать куда подальше. До него начинало доходить, что сейчас произошло. Что он натворил. Стало жаль разбитой бутылки — виски пришёлся бы кстати.  
— Перестань, — хрипло произнёс Джейк. Дилан перевёл взгляд с осколков на него и замер. Джейк открыл глаза и смотрел на него очень внимательно. — Перестань думать всякую хрень, иначе, честное слово, я тебе врежу. Патт сказала, что это должно помочь, если вдруг.  
— Если вдруг что?  
— Если вдруг ты решишь совершить какую-нибудь глупость.  
— По-моему, из нас двоих ты — специалист по глупостям, — Дилан скрестил руки на груди. Вышло довольно глупо, жест плохо сочетался с болтающимся где-то на лодыжках лётным комбинезоном и подсыхающими каплями спермы на животе. Но Дилану требовалась точка опоры, требовалось хоть немного отгородиться от происходящего, чтобы подумать. Подумать о произошедшем. И о словах Джейка, смотрящего на него снизу вверх с наглой этой кошачьей усмешкой, которой когда-то выводил из себя половину учебки. Только сейчас Дилан почему-то видел, сколько паники и неуверенности пряталось за всей его бравадой. Или оно там только сейчас и появилось, из-за Дилана? И от этого холодело и сжималось что-то в районе желудка.  
— Может и я. Но Патт лучше знает нас обоих, — Джейк снова поднялся на ноги, оказываясь опасно близко, так, что Дилану хотелось отступить. Или, наоборот, сделать шаг навстречу и повторить всё, что они только что делали, но на этот раз вдумчиво и тщательно, запоминая каждое ощущение.  
— Сообщив, что уезжает вместе с президентом, Патт вручила мне бутылку и велела, цитирую, "вытащить голову из задницы" и поговорить с тобой, — Джейк покосился на осколки. — Я как раз говорил тебе об этом, когда ты отобрал бутылку... — Джейк перевёл взгляд на Дилана, всем собой иллюстрируя недоумение. — Погоди, что тогда всё это... Нет, не говори.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд и обнял Дилана, смеясь куда-то в шею:  
— Болван. Какой же всё-таки болван.  
Дилану ничего не оставалось, как обнять его в ответ. И старательно загнать подальше мысль, что он ничего пока не понял. Джейк потом объяснит. Ещё раз. Только теперь чётко и внятно, не отвлекаясь. Потому что сейчас Дилан понимал только одно — у них всё будет хорошо. Как-нибудь. Обязательно.


End file.
